The Childhood Of Diaspro
by angelladyspring
Summary: How did Diaspro and Sky meet? Follow Diaspro as she meets Sky on her Birthday.


"Happy birthday my little darling" her parents cooed at Diaspro's fifth birthday. "We have a surprise for you" her father spoke and Diaspro's eyes lightened up. "A surprise?" she asked and her mother nodded smiling. "You are invited to the royal palace" Diaspro's lips formed a little, adorable O shape and her eyes went wide. "Real palace? I see real palace?" She was so excited she nearly swallowed all her words. Her father beckoned one of the servants who had a folded cloth in his hand. "But that is not the only thing" he took the cloth from the servant, unfolding it and Diaspro let go of a squeak. She wasn't even listening anymore, mesmerized by the red dress in front of her. "Wear it" she choked out, excitedly touching the dress, wide eyes begging her parents.

A couple minutes later, she was wearing the dress. "You look like a true princess, sweetie" her mother told her. "You will look right at home at the palace" her father chuckled. "Can we go now?" Diaspro asked, excitement making her whole body buzz but her mother leaned down. "Do you promise to behave, darling?" Diaspro's head bopped up and down. "I promise". Her parent's smiles widened. "Wonderful, then shall we be off?" Her father sent a look to the servant who scuttered of to fetch their carriage.

The ride in their carriage was only a few minutes but it felt way to long for young Diaspro, she itched to ask her parents how long it would take. Yet she had promised to behave, and she felt the weight of her promise to her parents. And then finally their carriage came to a halt. The door was opened, and one palace servant helped her mother out of the carriage. "Welcome, milady" he greeted her and then her father. "Welcome, mylord" Her parents nodded and Diaspro exited in awe, she barely heard the "Welcome, little lady" she was greeted with.

The palace was impressive, there was so much gold and Diaspro had never seen so much gold before, not even when she sneaked a glance at her parent's treasury. (Then again, they had many more shiny stones). Diaspro's hand searched for her parents and soon found their hands. Grabbing them, she was let into the palace and they only halted, when a closed door loomed in front of them. The guards in front of the door nodded, opening the door and announced her families visit. "Lord Jasper of House Isis, his wife the Lady Gemma and their daughter, Lady Diaspro"

The first thing Diaspro noticed was a sullen looking boy who had to be the same age as her and when he spied her between her parents his face perked up, he waved at her with a boyish grin and a red-headed woman chuckled. Diaspro couldn't help herself but return his smile, even if her parents now gripped her in return so she had to stand at their side. "Diaspro, my darling child, I would like to introduce King Erendor and Queen Samara and their son, Prince Sky" her father told her and Diaspro curtsied in front of the royal family as she had been taught to do. "Such manners, you are well taught my child" Queen Samara stood and walked to them. Leaning down, she petted Diaspro's hair. "My son could learn a thing or two from you"

Said son darted after his mother, tucking at her skirt. "I want to play" he whined, and the queen let go of a sigh. "But we have guests" she admonished him slightly and at first, Prince Sky looked taken aback until his gaze focused on her. Diaspro suddenly feared the mischief in his eyes and was proven right when extended his hand towards her. "I'm Sky" he introduced himself to her – as if she had forgotten his name. But she did the same, giving him her hand. "Diaspro, pleasure to meet you" she parroted the words her parents often made her say.

She barely missed the smirk flashing across his face when he tugged her with him, pulling her away and started running. "I'll show our guest around" he called over his shoulders and after the stunned silence, his father started roaring in laughter and the queen's laugh joined him. They ran through a couple corridors and Diaspro thought she'd never find her way back, but the laughing prince made her laughter bubble and soon they were two happy kids in the garden. They started playing tag but whenever Diaspro pouted because her dress was in the way and she couldn't catch up to Sky, he would slow down and let her catch him.

By the time, play time was over, Diaspro had gotten quite hungry and judging by the growl in Sky's stomach, he was hungry, too. They tried sneaking in back into the palace, but the guards saw them and told them they were expected in the throne room. The two trekked there and when their parents saw them, Sky blurted out "Can they stay for dinner?" stopping any scolding they might have gotten if not for his distraction. Diaspro didn't miss the hopeful look flitting across her parents face and a silent conversation passed between the King and Queen.

Dinner was delicious and Sky showed her all the best foods and what she should try and what she should stay away from. Diaspro was grateful for her new friend because there were a lot of dishes and by dessert, she was so full she could barely walk anymore, and neither could Sky. He had even stopped making faces at her to get her to laugh. "So tired" Queen Samara chuckled. "I think it's time for bed" and her parents agreed. Diaspro was so tired, she didn't even protest but Sky looked like he wanted to. She waved goodbye at him tiredly and when he realized, she wouldn't play anymore he wished her a good night.

On the ride home, she fell asleep and her parents had one of the guards carry her into her room, where her mother helped her undress and carefully pack the red dress away. When her father tucked her into bed, a sleepy question fell from Diaspro's lips. "Will I get to see Sky again?" Both her parents looked at each other, then sat on her bed. "Little princess, I know he is your friend and we do want you to be able to see him again, but you have to call him Prince Sky, okay?" her mother told her and Diaspro. "Ok" she mumbled. "I like him" she said a few seconds after. "That is good" her father murmured. "Why?" she asked, the glance her parents had send each other made her wonder. Her mother, smiling brightly leaned over her. "One day, little princess, you will marry Prince Sky" and Diaspro replied "Ok" with the acceptance of a five-year-old who did not truly understand what marriage was.

* * *

AN: I'm pretty stressed lately, I would love some comments since they'd cheer me for those following A Game Between Houses, I might not manage a timely update.


End file.
